Renuncio a ti
by Wampi Moradito
Summary: Rogue se siente frustrada por su vida y medita acerca de ella y su relación con Scott ...


Ésta historia se me ocurrió cuando estaba escuchando "Renuncio a ti" de María Bestar. Al momento de escucharla me acordé de la escena de "The HeX Factor" cuando Scott quiere hablar con Jean y Duncan no los deja (Dios lo bendiga!!!). Esa escena da un preámbulo de que pronto van a ser pareja (por qué Dios?? por qué???) y adivinen quién va a quedar bailando sola... snif, snif, snif, la vida es tan injusta... snif, snif... Ésta va dedicada para todos aquellos que piensan que Rogue y Scott merecen estar juntos ^.^   
  
Notas previas:   
  
"dialogos"  
-pensamientos-  
'canción' y 'acciones'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"RENUNCIO A TI"  
  
'Qué le digo ya a la vida  
Si me encuentro tan cansada'  
  
Rogue entró a la habitación que compartía con Kitty azotando la puerta. Soltó su mochila a un lado sin importarle dónde cayera o si rompía algo y se arrojó sobre su cama boca abajo abrazando su almohada. Ése no había sido su día, la escuela fue una tortura, desde que llegó todo le salía mal, primero olvidó su tarea en el Instituto, después Todd y Kurt discutían durante la hora del almuerzo, y por tratar de detenerlos se involucró en la pelea y fue castigada con los dos chicos. Y para colmo, Scott los abandonó en la puerta de la escuela por salir persiguiendo a Duncan y Jean en uno de sus ataques de celos haciéndolos caminar todo el camino de regreso al Instituto.  
  
'Qué le digo a la injusticia  
Si nació en mi querer'  
  
Pero lo que molestaba más a la joven, no eran las desventuras del día, ya que estaba más que acostumbrada a ellas, eran como parte de su vida; el problema real era en sí su vida. Parecía como si para ella la vida fuera un juego cruel donde ella, sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara, siempre perdía. Rogue volteó su cuerpo y se acostó bocarriba viendo el techo de su habitación. Levantó su mano derecha y la observó cuidadosamente, como examinándola. Estaba protegida por un guante negro, esa era la única forma de mantener contacto con los demás, cubriéndose y protegiéndose, tanto en el exterior como en el interior. Su mutación era la culpable de esa soledad, de tener que vivir alejada de todos los que quería por temor a hacerles daño, de tener que ocultar sus sentimientos y guardarlos dentro de lo más profundo de su corazón.   
  
'Si yo misma me traiciono  
Si el amarte es prohibición  
Si me muero por besarte, que voy a hacer'  
  
Rogue se levantó y caminó hacia las puertas del balcón. Colocó su mano sobre el vidrió y observó a lo lejos el cielo que se pintaba de colores anaranjado y rojizo anunciando que la noche pronto llegaría. Bajó su vista y vió a algunos de sus compañeros jugando americano en los jardines del instituto. Veía como Kurt y Evan reían al ver lanzar a Kitty quien con trabajos podía sostener el balón en sus manos. Jean, Ororo y el señor McCoy se encontraban también ahí observando el juego. Rogue sólo pudo sonreir tristemente ante la escena. Esas personas afuera eran de las pocas que habían logrado penetrar la coraza que la protegía, eran sus amigos que la querían y aceptaban a pesar de todo. En la escena faltaban otras personas, los chicos de la hermandad, quienes a pesar de todo, sabía que aún eran sus amigos. EL profesor Xavier y Logan a quienes respetaba como a unos padres. Y finalmente Scott, el joven responsable y maduro, líder del equipo. Rogue suspiró y se volteó recargando su espalda sobre el vidrio. -Scott...-  
  
'Como admito este fracaso  
Como encuentro la razón  
Ya me alejo de tu lado  
Me he fumado la ilusión  
Me desgarra desde adentro   
Pero he de renunciar...'  
  
La chica deslizó su cuerpo por el vidrio hasta sentarse en el suelo abrazando sus piernas. No podía apartar de su mente la imagen del joven. La tenía como hechizada. Cada vez que lo vía sonreir, que le ofrecía su mano o simplemente la volteaba a ver con ese gesto de amabilidad que lo caracterizaba sentía como mariposas en el estómago. No comprendía cómo era posible que le estuviera ocurriendo algo así por un muchacho que sabía que jamás sería para ella...  
  
  
'Porque no es posible  
Renuncio a ti, porque no eres libre  
Renuncio a ti, porque en este sueño  
Está marcado que no seas mi dueño  
Ante un mar de llanto  
Renuncio a ti, y es que te quiero tanto  
Que he de marchar y ante ésta derrota  
Renuncio a ti aunque me vuelva loca   
Renuncio a ti'  
  
Cerró sus ojos y recordó aquella escena de Shakespeare que interpretaron para la clase de Inglés. El ensayo que tuvieron fue un fracaso y después del incidente con la Mole no pudieron reunirse nuevamente para ensayar. El día de la presentación lo único que sabía cada uno eran sus líneas y la actuación fue improvisada.   
  
"Perdone mua? No comprendo lo que es gustar" Ella preguntó con un gesto de inocencia (N/A: no sé francés, lo confieso...¬_¬*)  
  
"Un ángel es como tu, Kate, y tú eres como un ángel..." él le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó. El joven se acercó lentamente a ella y sus miradas se encontraron. Rogue sentía como si en el cuarto sólo se encontraran los dos solos y deseaba con toda sus fuerzas que las palabras que Scott recitaba se dirigían a ella y no eran parte de un libreto aprendido. Scott colocó una de sus manos en la espalda de la chica y la otra tras su cabeza. Lentamente se iba inclinando hasta casi tocar los labios de la joven con los suyos. Faltaba un centímetro para que se unieran cuando el timbre del cambio de clases interrumpió la mágica escena haciéndolos volver a la realidad.   
  
'Me preparo ante este infierno  
Me pregunto el por qué  
Si el amarte es pecado  
Mi corazón ha de saber  
Que en tu ausencia encarcelado  
Deberá permanecer  
Si me muero por tenerte qué voy a hacer'  
  
La frustrante y cruda realidad que le recordó que todo era una mentira, una actuación. Rogue movió un poco su cabeza y después levantó la vista al techo, sonriendo tristemente  
  
"Soy una tonta..." se dijo a sí misma "nadie podrá jamás fijarse en una chica como yo..." Rogue se quitó uno de los guantes y observó su mano "incapaz de tocar..." una lágrima logró escapar de sus ojos y rodó por su mejilla "cómo pensar que él podría fijarse en mí teniendo a la señorita perfecta a su lado..." dió un gran suspiro "Basta ya de sueños e ilusiones tontas, Scott jamás va a amarte..." Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir descontroladas mientras escondía su rostro en sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas.  
  
'Y con un beso en los labios   
Y tu aroma en mi piel  
Me despido de este sueño  
Que no pudo suceder  
Me desgarra desde adentro   
Pero he de renunciar'  
  
Alguien tocó a la puerta pero Rogue no la escuchó. Lentamente la puerta comenzó a abrirse y un joven de gafas rojas se asomó. Al verla sollozando, sin pensarlo dos veces, entró y se arrodilló frente a ella.  
  
"¿Rogue, estás bien?" puso una mano sobre su hombro  
  
"¿Scott...?" Rogue levantó su rostro y se sorprendió de tener frente a ella al muchacho que amaba con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro "¿Qué... qué haces aquí?"  
  
"Vine a ver si querías bajar con nosotros..." La chica volteó un poco su rostro para ocultar sus lágrimas pero fue inútil "¿Qué tienes?" El joven sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a secar las lágrimas del rostro de la chica.  
  
"Nada..." ella dijo fríamente   
  
"Ya veo..." Scott se movió un poco para sentarse junto a ella con una pierna extendida y la otra doblada sobre la cual tenía su brazo descansando. "Entonces adivinaré de qué se trata" Rogue volteó a verlo un poco sorprendida mientras él le sonrió tiernamente "Veamos, ¿por qué una de las chicas más lindas de Bayville podría estar en una tarde de viernes llorando en su habitación?" -acaso... acaso dijo que soy linda?- Rogue levantó una ceja y lo observó un poco confundida "¿Acaso no existe un chico que te agrada?" Rogue agachó la cabeza y observó el suelo con una mirada muy triste -Si supieras quien es-. "Comprendo..." Scott sabía que había metido la pata hasta lo más profundo. "No debes sentirte mal por ello..."  
  
"¿En serio? Si estoy de maravilla..." Rogue dijo sarcasticamente "No me importa... porque ya renuncié a él..." dijo en un murmullo  
  
"Sabes... hay una chica que me gusta mucho" Rogue lo volteó a ver con una expresión de 'júramelo,no me había dado cuenta' "Es una chica increíble, un poco rebelde pero a la vez tierna, muy considerada y divertida" Scott volteó al techo y parecía como si estuviera visualizando a la persona de la que hablaba. Rogue lo volteó a ver un poco molesta -¿para qué rayos me cuenta éstas cosas? ¿Acaso no es suficiente que Jean sea perfecta? ahora tiene que recordármelo- "A veces creo que ella siente lo mismo que yo, pero... no sé... luego parece como si no le interesara y hasta me hace a un lado..." Scott suspiró, bajó su cabeza y volteó a verla "Me gustaría decirle lo que siento pero tengo miedo de que lo tome a mal y la lastime ..."   
  
"Supongo..." Rogue cerró sus ojos "supongo que a Jean no le importaría..."   
  
"Pero... yo no estoy hablando de Jean" Rogue no se esperaba esa respuesta -Si no es Jean, ¿entonces quién? Taryn tal vez...- Scott sonrió al ver el rostro sorprendido de su amiga "Todo el mundo piensa que siento algo por ella y tienen razón, quiero mucho a Jean pero sólo como amiga, tal vez hasta podría decir que como a una hermana" -Entonces es Taryn...-   
  
"Entonces supongo que es Taryn" Scott rió ligeramente un poco burlón, movió un poco su cabeza como diciendo no y acomodó sus gafas que habían resbalado un poco.   
  
"¿En serio crees que me gusta Taryn? no puedo ni imaginarlo,jeje" Rogue suspiró fuerte y cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Scott colocó su mano sobre su mejilla protegiéndose con el cabello de la joven y volteó su cabeza ligeramente hasta estar frente a frente "¿Sabías que un suspiro significa un beso no dado?" y acercó su rostro al de la joven hasta unir sus labios con los suyos. Rogue abrió sus ojos sorprendida y al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría lo empujó.  
  
"Qué estás haciendo?!" Rogue seguía impresionada por la acción de Scott quien le sonrió tiernamente  
  
"Demostrando a la chica que amo lo que siento por ella" Rogue no sólo estaba sorprendida, estaba perpleja -no es posible, es una locura, un sueño...-   
  
"No... tu no puedes... es que no es posible..." Scott tomó su mano entre las suyas. De pronto, Rogue se percató de algo "Scott, me besaste y ahora me estás tomando de la mano... mi poder..." Scott estaba tan sorprendido como ella, él no tenía idea que iba a ocurrir algo así.  
  
"no haz absorbido mis poderes" Ambos se vieron fijamente por un segundo como tratando de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo  
  
"Debo decirle al profesor!" Rogue se paró rápidamente y Scott al verla hizo lo mismo. La chica comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando Scott la tomó del brazo y la detuvo. Ella lo volteó a ver con una mirada de 'qué estás haciendo'   
  
"Sólo quiero asegurarme..." Scott colocó sus manos alrededor de su cintura y se inclinó para besarla nuevamente. Esta vez Rogue lo devolvió y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza.   
  
Kitty y Kurt aparecieron repentinamente en la habitación discutiendo  
  
"Claro que no!!! no tiro como niña!!!" Kitty decía ofendida  
  
"Ja, por eso tus tiros no pasaban de medio metro, jajajajaja" Kurt aventaba el balón de americano al aire y lo volvía a cachar. Cuando voltearon al centro de la habitación quedaron perplejos y boquiabiertos. Al darse cuenta de sus inesperados invitados, Scott y Rogue se separaron rápidamente y sonrrojados y apenados observaron a sus compañeros.  
  
"Lo sentimos, no quisimos interruptir" Kurt dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro   
  
"No lo puedo creer!!!" Kitty estaba muy emocionada "Por dios!!! cuando se enteren los demás...!!!" Kitty puso su mano sobre su boca y corrió fuera de la habitación "ADIVINEN LO QUE OCURRIÓ!!!" escucharon los tres fuera de la habitación.  
  
"No se preocupen, trataré de detenerla antes de que todo Bayville se entere..." Kurt les guiñó un ojo y desapareció dejando una pequeña nubecita gris en su lugar. Scott y Rogue se voltearon a ver y se sonrieron. Scott colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica   
  
"Te amo Kate..." Rogue sonrió y lo abrazó "No... te amo a ti Rogue..."   
  
"Y yo a ti Gafas..." Scott hizo una cara curiosa y Rogue rió ligeramente. Después tomó la mano del muchacho y lo guió fuera de la habitación para ir a hablar con el profesor Xavier sobre su descubrimiento. Durante el camino iban tomados de la mano y todos los observaban con expresiones de aceptación y una que otra felicitación. Era la primera vez en la vida que Rogue se sentía tan feliz -Tal vez... tal vez los sueños si puedan volverse realidad después de todo...- .  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Qué les pareció?? Soy muy cursi, lo sé ^-^´ ... La verdad pensaba en terminar esto en drama, Rogue no iba a aceptar a Scott y todos terminarían chillando pero me dije, por qué??? es mi historia, puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la regalada gana!!! y quiero que ellos dos estén juntos!!! ya qué... jejejeje, así que mejor decidí que fueran felices ^.^ , soy muy gacha pero no tanto, jejejejeje. Por último, déjenme saber lo que piensan dando click en ese botón de review y escribiendo su opinipon ^.~) Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y si tienen chance lean la otra historia que escribí ^.^ está en English...   
  
Fecha : Sábado 4 de Mayo del 2002 


End file.
